1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors with improved grounding contact in order to provide reasonable space for easily receiving a fiber optical lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,666 discloses an electrical connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and a metal shield received in the housing. The contacts include contact portions and bending portions extending downwardly from rear ends of the contact portions. The bending portions are perpendicular to the contact portions and include contractive tail portions for being soldered to a PCB. The metal shield encloses the contact portions for EMI protection. The bending portions are arranged side by side at a rear wall of the housing. The bending portions occupy much area of the rear wall of the housing as a result that the rear wall of the housing doesn't have reasonable area for mounting additional components from a rear-to-front direction.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the above problems.